


Selling Together

by ladylegsenjolras



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:23:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylegsenjolras/pseuds/ladylegsenjolras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katherine tries selling papers with Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selling Together

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a prompt for bookofneilpatrickharris.tumblr.com

“Extra! Extra! Suspicion of government conspiracy! What are they hiding from the people of New York?” Jack shouted, holding a newspaper above his head. A young woman rushed over, holding out a penny. Jack took the coin and handed over a paper, tipping his hat to the woman. “Thank ya, miss, pleasure doin’ business,” he said, slipping the penny into his pocket.

“I know this paper front to back and I know that story isn’t in there.” Jack turned and immediately lit up when he saw Katherine, arms crossed but a bemused smile on her face. 

“Well, ‘scuse me, but sometimes I gotta make the story a little more interestin’ to sell all these papes,” he said, sticking his hands in his pockets. “What brings ya out here?” Katherine strolled over to him and gave him a peck on the cheek. 

“Maybe I just wanted to check up on you, see how you’re doing,” she said coyly. Jack gave her a lopsided grin, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her in for a proper kiss. When they broke apart, Katherine reached into his bag and took out a newspaper.

“Hey, if you want that you’s gonna hafta pay for it,” Jack warned, making a grab for it. Katherine held it out of his reach.

“Relax, I’m not taking it.” She unfolded it and scanned some of the big headlines. “There are some pretty good stories in here…why do you have to make up your own?” she asked, without looking up from the paper. Jack furrowed his brow. 

“Those stories ain’t interesting enough to sell,” he retorted. Katherine looked up at him with a playful grin on her face. 

“I bet I could sell these without even making anything up,” she challenged. Jack scoffed, raising his eyebrows. 

“Oh, ya think? I’d like to see you try.” Katherine gave him a curt nod, brushing the dust off her skirt. She took a step forward onto the curb and looked around at the people passing by. She approached a woman who was standing with a young child.

“Excuse me, ma’am? Would you like to buy a paper? There’s an article in here about foods declared unsafe for children,” Katherine said with a bright smile, holding out the newspaper. The woman nodded, fishing through her purse for a coin. 

“Thank you very much,” the woman said, handing over a nickel. Katherine accepted it with a little curtsy.

“My pleasure.” She practically skipped back to where Jack remained standing at his post, eyes wide. She took Jack’s hand and placed the nickel in his palm, kissing him on the cheek as she did. Jack just looked at her, confused and a bit amazed.

“How…how did ya sell it that quickly?” he finally managed. Katherine gave a casual shrug.

“I saw the article about food for children…and I pitched it to someone I knew would be interested,” she explained. Jack rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Personalized peddlin’…I might use that,” he said, a distinct note of respect in his voice. “Maybe you could teach me.” Katherine grinned, taking another newspaper from Jack’s bag.

“Watch and learn.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! This fic was posted on my tumblr, feel free to check it out. Thanks for reading!
> 
> crutch-ie.tumblr.com


End file.
